


Sleep in the Dust of the Earth

by Abyssinia



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinia/pseuds/Abyssinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When their feet hit SGC's ramp he collapses, letting the metal grind into his kneecaps and bite the skin of his palms. He could keep this prostration for hours.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep in the Dust of the Earth

Jonas doesn't react when the door opens and voices stream in. They'd locked him in this cell four months after Langara fell. In the two months he's been here, nothing good has come through that door.

When he sees the familiar faces, he steels himself for another trick, silently follows them into the hallway like he's done so many times. He considers believing when they actually take him to the surface where he blinks eyes unused to this much light and looks over the wasteland that was home. The man on his right says something about refugees being taken to another planet, the woman on his left about him coming back with them, and then they're at the DHD and the stargate he's dreamed about and dialing the address that has haunted him and he steps through, Doctor Jackson on one arm and Colonel Carter on the other, and he still doesn't believe it.

When their feet hit SGC's ramp he collapses, letting the metal grind into his kneecaps and bite the skin of his palms. He could keep this prostration for hours. The Ori soldiers physically took Langara, but the Prior was determined to win its heart. When he'd finally found Jonas, hiding deep and organizing the rebellion, he'd seen in him a man he could use, focused all his attention on subverting Jonas to the Ori. For two months the only words he's heard were from the book of Origin, stories of salvation read by men who made his life hell. He hasn't spoken a word since his capture.

There are tests, followed by bland food, more tests, and then evaluations and eventually he is lead to VIP quarters, Carter and Jackson again on each arm, still convinced he will turn a corner and it will all be gone.

They talk as they put him into bed. He doesn't hear the words but he thinks Colonel Carter sounds worried, Doctor Jackson angry, and when they turn to go Jonas grabs her sleeve, clutches it like a lifeline, knowing that if he's left alone they won't come back. They lie down on either side of him and he manages to close his eyes, holding tightly so they can't disappear.

He wakes to feather-soft touches, to Sam's lips on his shoulder and Daniel's fingers in his hair and he doesn't know if they are comforting him from a nightmare or if he's currently in a dream to avoid a nightmare so he lies still and silent as they continue their ministrations. Daniel finds each scar - they'd given him the scars of a Prior, cut his skin over and over until the Ori symbols stood out angry and livid - as though he somehow, impossibly, knows where they will be, not just the ones on his hands and face but the ones normally hidden beneath the clothing slowly being removed. He traces the scars first with fingers, then with lips, focusing so intently that Jonas almost expects each scar to be gone as he moves to the next. Sam strokes his arms and back, working fingers into tense muscles, forcing his body to relax.

Once Daniel has mapped every scar he comes back up to focus on Jonas, carding through his hair, rubbing thumbs along his cheekbones, and Sam bends down, uses fingertips and lips to slowly bring forth the first erection Jonas has had in months. He is grateful for the condom she places on him before taking him into her mouth, because even with the thin barrier the stimulation is almost more than he can bear and he opens his mouth as though he can make a sound only to find Daniel cover his lips with his own. They work him slow and thorough and leave him spent on the mattress, clutching the sheets and more alive than he can remember feeling.

Jonas watches as Daniel crosses over him, wraps himself around Sam, and initiates much fiercer contact than they brought to Jonas. He marvels at the gasps, at the beauty of athletic, healthy bodies - at how alive and strong Daniel is and at Sam's feminine grace, which doesn't stop her from dominating this coupling. Only when they are done and look back at him does he realize he is sobbing, silent tears streaking down his cheeks.

Sam grabs the box of tissues and they hold him until he calms - Sam's softness on one side and Daniel's warmth on the other. Between them, safe, Jonas closes his eyes and finally dares to believe that when he wakes, this will not be a dream.


End file.
